<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sink Into The Floor by kelporeal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249521">Sink Into The Floor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelporeal/pseuds/kelporeal'>kelporeal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelporeal/pseuds/kelporeal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony likes being with Peter because it's easy. He's easy to talk to, easy to touch, easy to love. He likes him because there are no strings attached - because it doesn't bother him that Tony still lives with Pepper, that Tony's engaged and that when they make out on the couch, he can see all the pictures of the couple around the living room and lining the hallway to the bedroom. Tony likes being with Peter because it's easy.</p><p> </p><p>Until it's not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sink Into The Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanna say that I kind of imagined Tony and Pepper still living in the house they lived in in the first Iron Man movie, and yes I know that that house got destroyed but my brain works in mysterious ways so just bear with that little detail, please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony likes being with Peter because it's easy. He's easy to talk to, easy to touch, easy to love. He likes him because there are no strings attached - because it doesn't bother him that Tony still lives with Pepper, that Tony's engaged and that when they make out on the couch, he can see all the pictures of the couple around the living room and lining the hallway to the bedroom. Tony likes being with Peter because it's easy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Until it's not.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he notices his name in Peter's phone is 'Tony ❤️'. Until he catches Peter's eyes on him while he makes dinner, not in a lustful way, just gazing fondly at him as he stirs chili. Until he realizes just how much Peter likes the gentle, sweet kisses they're able to share in the mornings when Pepper is out of town. Until he realizes Peter's in love with him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not like Tony hadn't been cautious of it in the beginning. He almost had a talk with Peter, as everything started, just to make sure the boy knew that he wasn't looking for anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But Peter knew, and it seemed that he wasn't either. At first, Peter's affections were sweet and soft but not romantic - he's just soft by default. Tony loves that about him, that he's so affectionate yet still himself when Pepper is around. He loves that Peter and Pepper get along because he hopes that one day Peter will get himself someone nice and they'll stop doing whatever it is they're doing and be able to be friends. Except, Tony knows from the second he thinks that that won't happen, because he doesn't want to stop being with Peter. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So this new revelation - it's scary. It's scary because Tony doesn't want this to end but he can't lead Peter on by not addressing it. He just doesn't know how or when he's supposed to do so.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter comes over almost every day after work and he immediately checks to see if Pepper is home. If not, he gives Tony a soft, </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss where they meet by the door. If she is, he smiles at both of them and they talk as if Peter were just another friend of theirs. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, Pepper's home but about to leave for a trip. Peter spots her as he's walking in and smiles at her, saying "Hey, Ms. Potts!" as he hangs up his jacket and slips off his shoes before letting himself into the living room and lying on the couch, where Tony is. He lays his head in Tony's lap and Tony startles, but grins at Peter and kisses the boy's hand. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, you two," Pepper calls as she exits the bedroom. "You know the rules. No parties, no experiments with fire unless Bruce is here, and make sure you pick up the grocery order since Happy has that sprained ankle. Be good, be safe, eat real food, bla bla bla. God, I feel like I'm talking to my teenage sons instead of my fiance and friend."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles and leans over the back of the couch to press a quick kiss to Tony's lips. "See you next week," she murmurs before turning and heading out the door. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter watches Tony watch her leave. He feels a little sick.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you two are all good again?" Peter asks, trying to keep the churning feeling in his gut from showing on his face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Tony sighs. "Yeah, she forgave me. Again. Sucks that I'm sleeping out here more than I am in my own bed most of the time."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"We never fight," Peter says before he can stop himself. Tony glances down at him with furrowed eyebrows. "I just mean- if we were together-"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not together, Peter," Tony says, sharp but quiet. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-" Peter's cheeks burn along with his eyes. "I know. I know, sorry."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter averts his eyes to the television, which is playing some boring HGTV show about houses on beaches. His throat is tight with the urge to cry but he tries to focus on something else. Anything else.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony's stomach churns with the guilt of upsetting Peter. He can't let Peter think that anything more than what's already happened is going to happen, but that doesn't mean he enjoys the look on Peter's face as he pretends to watch TV.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Tony murmurs, and Peter looks up at him with glassy eyes. "C'mere."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sits up, his face close to Tony's. Tony reaches out and puts a hand on the boy's cheek before leaning forward to kiss him. Peter pulls back enough so he can straddle Tony, looping his arms around Tony's neck. He hums at the feeling of callused hands sliding up his sides, at Tony nipping at his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss eventually devolves into them simply breathing the same air, letting their hands roam on each other's skin. Each of them wants to break the silence but neither knows how. In the end, Peter breaks first.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why can't we be together?" He whispers. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony opens his eyes to see Peter's boring into him, glassy and frightened. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why can't we be together?" Peter repeats. "You and Pepper fight all the time, and you said yourself that you're out here more than in there, and you two never talk, and today's the first time she's kissed you goodbye in like two months-"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you saying, Pete?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just- don't you think you should be happy? Don't you think you deserve someone who- who understands you and-" He's cut off as Tony lifts him from his lap. Tony stands and walks away from the couch, rubbing his face, unsure how to navigate this without hurting the boy. He's not sure he can.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who said Pep doesn't understand me? Who said I wasn't happy?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> did! You told me over the phone like three days ago that she never understands your work, that she never wants to see it or even try to get what you're doing!" Peter stands, too, so he'll be almost eye level with Tony if he turns around. His voice is thick with tears he tries to keep from falling. "I always understand you, Tony, I'm always there for you, I'm always </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>-"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pete, stop-" Tony starts, sounding defeated.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I listen to you, and I want to know about your work, and I'm intimate with you-"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peter-"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to be with you!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Tony shouts, turning to face Peter. The boy jumps and takes a step back. "It'll never work, Peter! You're 19 and I'm 50, and I'm engaged, and- and- we <em>can't</em>! I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <span>love</span>
  <span> you!" Peter sobs, tears dripping off his chin and onto the soft carpet under him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop. Please just stop." Tony says, once again sounding tired and pitiful.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stares for a few seconds before pushing past Tony and towards the door. Tony calls his name but all he hears back is a choked sob and the soft click of the door opening and closing. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sits on the couch with his head in his hands. He didn't realize how close he was to tears himself until Peter was out the door, and now he, too, sobs into his hands. He can't even think about what Peter said without feeling his stomach lurch with guilt. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he's done crying and he's feeling a little more than pathetic, he takes an aspirin and lays down as Peter had been less than a half-hour before. He shuts his eyes for a moment before grabbing the TV remote and starting to surf the channels, pretending he didn't break Peter's heart.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter feels like Tony hates him, and his chest hurts at the thought of having to go back and get his clothes eventually. Because seriously, how is he supposed to take that conversation as anything except "we're through"? Tony won't want to see him again now that he knows how he feels and Peter can hardly think about Tony without crying, so, in his mind, they're done. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That thought hurts more than Peter thinks it should. He hadn't realized how dependent he had been on Tony's affection until he couldn't have it, and now that he hadn't seen Tony for almost a week, he felt touch-starved and lovesick. He misses Tony's hands and lips and eyes, and he misses the way he would wake up to the man wrapped around him on mornings where Pepper was away. He misses Tony.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he gets a call from Tony six days after their fight, he's not surprised at the way his stomach churns and his hands shake as he answers it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Pete. I just wanted to check on you, I haven't heard from you in a few days." Tony's voice is overly cheery and it makes Peter cringe. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I thought that was what you wanted," Peter says, trying to be cold, but it just comes out hurt.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I was… What I said was shitty and I'm sorry. I know it's hard-"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you don't. Don't even fucking say that. I don't- if this is just a booty call or to rub in that you don't want me I'm hanging up."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't," Tony murmurs, and for the first time in days, Peter feels like he's hearing the real Tony. "Please, I- I really am sorry. I miss you."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if I can keep doing this if this is all I'm ever gonna get, Tony," he whispers. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't have to be." Peter feels his throat constrict. "Please just come over, I want to talk to you in person."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- Okay. Okay."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shakes as he enters the house an hour later, following the sound of the television until he finds Tony sitting on the couch, eyes closed and head leaned on the back of the cushion. He feels like he's never known what to say less than in that moment, so he just stares at Tony for another few seconds before clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony's head snaps up to look at Peter. He kind of looks like a mess, but Peter understands. He didn't shower for three days after he left Tony's, and even then he barely even washed his hair. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Tony says, sounding a little shocked to see him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gonna come sit?" Tony asks, and Peter nods, sitting on the other side of the L-shaped couch and pulling the sleeves of his sweatshirt over his shaking hands. Tony looks guilty but doesn't question him, just looks sickly towards the carpet.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I'm- I feel really shitty about last week. I should have been more understanding. Because… you were right," Tony pauses, looking up at Peter, whose doe eyes are barely hopeful as they watch him. "I'm not happy here. I haven't been for a long time. But you… you make me happy. You've always made me happy, and I think I was confusing that happiness with being happy with my </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not being happy with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that made it hard for me to see that Pepper just isn't what I want anymore. So, I guess, just- if you want we can- we can try this. I want to do this."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony watches Peter's eyes glaze over with tears. For a moment, he thinks he's said something wrong, but then Peter's moving, and then they're kissing. Peter's hands are on Tony's chest and hair, his lips salty with tears as he moves to straddle the older man as he had days ago. Tony's hands press against the boy's back and hold him closer, humming into Peter's mouth as the boy grins. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I want to. I've wanted this since I met you." Peter mumbles, pressing in as close he can. He reaches down and pulls at Tony's t-shirt and the man lets him take it off, tossing it aside so he can get back to Tony's lips. He trails his hands across the exposed skin of Tony's chest, grinning at the goosebumps under his fingers. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony quickly discards Peter's sweatshirt but lets his fingers brush up under Peter's shirt, relishing in the way the grin drops from his lips as he gasps. He grazes his thumbs across Peter's pert nipples just to hear the whimper that leaves him, to feel his grip tighten in Tony's hair. Tony really hadn't meant for that phone call to be a booty call, but who is he to say no to Peter when he was like this?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls Peter's shirt off, then lifts him and drops him back down on the couch so that he's towering over the small boy. Whimpering, Peter spreads his legs further, making Tony grin wolfishly as he presses open-mouthed kisses to the boy's neck and chest. The tent in Peter's sweats rubs against Tony's stomach as the boy rolls his hips up, panting as Tony's mouth closes on one of his nipples, and Tony can't help the noise he makes when Peter whimpers as he teases it with his tongue.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony," Peter whines. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony hums in response, toying with the nub in his mouth. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," the boy whispers, pushing his head back against the couch cushion and rolling his hips up once again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please what?" Tony asks, grinning. He cups the tent in Peter's pants with his hand, stroking teasingly. "Please this?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nods emphatically, gasping </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, yes, please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and pulling Tony's hair. He moans, pushing up into the hand on him, unable to keep still. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony takes his hand away from Peter's cock just long enough to pull the boy's pants and boxers off and toss them onto the floor. One second, he's teasing his fingers up the boy's thighs, and the next, he's got his lips around Peter's tip.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy's hips jerk and he makes a sound like he's been punched in the gut. He bucks up to try and get further into Tony's mouth, to try and get Tony to move, but to no avail. Tony keeps still, letting his tongue tease the boy's leaking cock as his hands trail up and continue to tease his nipples. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This is Tony's favorite part. Teasing Peter, hearing him moan and whine and gasp like this - he fucking loves it. He loves how Peter's fingers are digging into his shoulders to try and get him to move closer or further or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He loves the long, high moan that leaves Peter as he finally ducks down and takes the boy fully into his mouth and how he has to hold the boy's hips down to keep him from bucking up and shoving his cock down Tony's throat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, oh, fuck, oh fuck," Peter moans, his knees drawing up towards his chest. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony bobs his head up and down, taking Peter's cock into his mouth and running his tongue along the underside. He knows Peter's already close, and normally he would stop, tease the boy for a few more minutes at least, but he thinks he deserves to get off easy today. He deserves a lot more than that, too, but it's what Tony can give him at the moment so that's what he'll get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony watches Peter's eyes scrunch closed as he pushes the back of his head back into the cushions. He runs a hand through his own hair, the other still tangled with Tony's, soft moans leaving his lips each time the tip of his cock nudges the back of Tony's throat. He keeps mumbling Tony's name as if he loves that taste of it, the way it feels leaving his lips, and shit, maybe he does. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tony," he cries. "I'm- fuck, I'm gonna-"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Tony's got hot, bitter liquid shooting down his throat, accompanied by high whimpers and whines from the boy above him. His grip on Tony's hair is like a vice, keeping him on Peter's cock for long enough that he can ride out the aftershocks of his orgasm. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Peter's grip loosens and Tony moves up to kiss him. His chest is still heaving, but he's grinning lazily into the kiss. They make out sloppily until he feels Tony's bulge against his hip. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll blow you," Peter says, but it comes out as more of a question. Tony nods and sighs as he feels Peter's hand on him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony moves off of Peter and sits with his legs spread, allowing Peter to move onto the floor and crawl between his legs. The boy undoes Tony's jeans and pulls them down, but leaves his boxers for the moment. He mouths at them, teasing with his tongue until the fabric is soaked and Tony's head leans back against the couch, eyes closed. Tony runs his fingers slowly through Peter's soft hair and the boy leans into it just a little, always so sensitive, always so eager for Tony's touch. Feeling the boy's fingers nudge at his hips, he lifts them to help Peter take his boxers off and sighs once more as he's taken into the boy's mouth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After only a few minutes of Peter sucking him off, the boy pulls off and, still slowly stroking Tony with his hand, murmurs, "fuck my mouth?" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesus. <em>F</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>uck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The sight of Peter, hooded eyes gazing up at Tony, cock in his hand and those words on his spit-slick lips - it's almost enough to make Tony cum right then. He nods, taking a fistful of Peter's hair, guiding his mouth back to the cock in front of him, and beginning to thrust into the wet heat of the boy's mouth. Peter moans around him and he groans, watching Peter's eyes close as he - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus</span>
  </em>
  <span> - jerks himself off again. Tony groans and watches the boy's fist move rapidly along his own length, his other hand pinching one nipple and forcing a rushed breath out of his nose. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They're both panting when Tony's thrusts become more erratic, hips finally stuttering as he cums down Peter's throat. The boy whimpers and cums for a second time only a few seconds later, teasing himself for a few seconds after before letting his cock go entirely and crawling back up into Tony's lap. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love sucking you off," Peter mumbles, pressing a sweet, tired kiss to Tony's lips. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love</span>
  <em>
    <span> you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Tony whispers. Peter pulls back and looks at Tony with glossy eyes before leaning down to capture Tony in a more passionate kiss. He smiles down at the man below him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, too."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! If you liked this pls leave kudos and comment :) I know I said I'd update my last work with smut but this was fresh on my mind this morning so I just went straight into this one. Not sure when I'll get to the other work's second chapter so sorry about that lmao.  Hope you liked this !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>